The Miasma
by Krystal213
Summary: "This miasma has got to go..." Follow Misoki and her companion as she travels throughout the land, making new friends and enemies while collecting the drops of dew.


Heya! It's been a while huh? heh heh ^_^' Well this is a new story I have been working on for a while (since before Growing Up) and yeah... I feel bad about not writing that story instead of this (so many ppl has commented on it and it makes me soooo happy! ^_^) but I'm just not in the mood to write too much drama... so yeah haha XD

Just so you know, i haven't really gotten far on this game at all. It's the first Crystal Chronicles game and the farthest I have gotten is to the 4th year and sometime I got as far as the 5th, so some stuff in this story is close to the game and some may be nowhere near it. Yeah, my youngest brother has gone all the way to the 10th or 11th year so I know some stuff but some of the stuff I know will change.

So the summery kinda sucks doesn't it? haha XD I think that this storyline in this story is the same as the game's, from what I heard from my brother but I don't know... Anyways, enjoy the story! ^_^

Oh, and I don't own anything. XP

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Chronicles: The Miasma<strong>

Chapter 1: The Caravan

She stared at the ceiling for hours, anticipating on what was to come today. The wood paneling did little to calm her nerves, but she noticed that the gentle breeze that blew her tattered yet beautiful window curtains and the morning sun that was shining on her pail skin helped. Taking a deep breath, she tried to slow her fast-beating heart and even closed her eyes to get some rest. Though her bed was comfortable enough, she didn't sleep a wink.

Suddenly, there was a soft tapping at her door. "Misoki?" It was her mother.

_Maybe if I'm silent,_ Misoki thought, _she would think that I already left._

"Come on, Misoki," her mother started again, "I know you're in there. Now get up and get ready. The ceremony is going to start soon."

Misoki sighed in defeat. Why did she ever think that she could hide from her mother, she being a fully-grown and experienced Selki? She got up, feeling defeat from her own mother, to get ready.

For Misoki, today was an exiting day. It was the day she has been preparing all her life. Her father has gone before her, now it's her turn. The crystal was starting to fade and she has finally come of age to do what her father did before he died; regain the crystal's power.

Crystals, in this world, protect cities and towns from the outside world. They have the power to repel monsters… and miasma. Miasma is a poisonous gas created by the monsters of the world. Scholars say that they need it to breath, which is why they can't survive around crystals, but unfortunately, the crystal's power is not permanent. At least once a year, the crystal's power starts to fade and a chosen few goes out to collect drops of dew from Murr trees. These dew drops are what power the crystal.

Misoki looked in the mirror. She was proud of her Selkie heritage and she sure showed it. Her blue hair went down to her waist but it was tied at the end, giving it the image of a wolf's tail. Her Selkie clothes which she just changed into consisted of a slanted, loose-fitting skirt, black and white leggings, and a furry belly-shirt. Taking her eyes off her own reflection, she turned and left.

Since it was pretty early in the morning, not many people were out. The quiet, calming atmosphere added to the rays of sunshine that just peaked through the horizon and reflected off the huge crystal in the middle of town. Some children were out playing around, her little brother included, but most that were out now were adults wondering about, starting up there shops and businesses for today.

"Misoki!" a voice called from behind her. When she turned around, she saw her older brother coming from the blacksmith station.

"Brother," Misoki greeted as she embraced the older Selkie.

He stepped back after the hug, smiling at his sister. "Sixteen." He shook his head, "I can't believe that you're old enough to go."

"I have been preparing for this day ever since Dad died," Misoki chuckled solemnly.

A smile was still on his face but Misoki could still see the sadness in her brother's eyes. "Come to the station with me, Misoki." He then turned and walked away.

Misoki felt bad for him. He used to love to go out to collect dew drops, but on his first year… something terrible happened. It affected everyone in town, especially the family. Unfortunately for Misoki's brother, he got to watch the horror happen right in front of him. He had to watch the death of their father.

On the day he came back, he wouldn't speak a word and locked himself inside his room. He didn't even come to the ceremony which gives the crystal back its power. The poor boy blamed himself for his father's death, saying that he couldn't do anything and that he was worthless. Though, with help from his family and the town, he got well enough to come back out but he never went out adventuring again. Instead he decided to continue his dad's business- blacksmithing.

The blacksmith station was a shack covered by a wooden structure made into a roof. A fire was on in an iron furnace with tongs and some unfinished weapons and armor on the table next to it.

Misoki picked up one of the weapons and examined it. It was a nice dagger with a beautiful golden handle that curved and swirled which almost made it look like a miniature pirate sword. It had perfect balance; a feat only the best blacksmiths could accomplish.

"Do you like?" Misoki's brother came out of the back closet. He was carrying a large package on his shoulder.

"It's amazing, Brother," Misoki said. "Its handle is beautifully crafted and the balance is more than perfect. Dad would have been proud." She smiled at her brother.

He smiled back. "You can have it."

Her smile turned into surprise. She was very happy to receive such a gift, such a perfectly crafted weapon made by none other than her brother but… "But this must be your pride and joy, right?"

Still carrying the large package on his shoulder, the Selkie placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "All the more reason I want you to have it. In here, it will be useless, just another decoration. I want it to do something more. I want it to protect the world, protect this town, but most of all, I want it to protect you."

Misoki pushed back tears that threatened to pour out and then tackled her brother in a hug. "Thank you so much. I will treasure it always."

When they let go, the older Selkie handed the large package he was carrying to the girl. It was fairly light, very blunt, but seemed easy to handle. "What's this?" Misoki asked.

"It's the real reason why I brought you here. Dad gave this to me on my first year, but after that it just… well," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "sat there in the closet." The Selkie boy chuckled. "Dad told me it has been in our family for generations, and I don't think it should just wait in the dust for the next generation to come. So, like Father gave this to me, I give it to you."

Misoki couldn't believe it. If this was what she thought it was… She untied the string and pulled the silk cloth off of the smooth surface of the weapon she held. The Racket. This old Selkie racket that has been passed down for years still looked as if it was made recently. It was a blue color all around, except for the middle part, which was a lighter blue with three purple swirls in the middle, like purple lily pads floating on a little puddle of water.

"This," Misoki breathed, "this is amazing, Brother." She beamed at him. "I am honored to take this with me."

He nodded. "You can take it on one condition." Misoki waited for him to continue, confused. "Come back home safely." They smiled at each other then hugged for the last time.

Outside the station, more people has gotten up and working. More children were playing so the town now looked just as lively as it usually was. Children liked to play around the huge crystal because it has been said that it's safer the closer you are to it which is true in a sense. The real reason though is that no matter where you are in the town, you can see everything that goes around at the center where the crystal is. So really, it's just easier to keep an eye on the kids.

At the base of the crystal, an elderly man stood with his wife. His long, gray hair was loosely tied up, having stray hairs stick out. Small eyes full of wisdom and surrounded with wrinkles were almost hidden by his big, red nose.

Soft footsteps patted up to the elderly couple. "Ah," the old man said when he noticed the Selkie girl. "Wolfie, it's good to see you."

"Elder," the girl chuckled, "that's an old nickname. I'm a young woman now so I prefer to be treated like one."

The elder laughed. "Kids grow up so fast. I still remember how you blushed every time someone called you that as if it was yesterday. You thought it was a cool name."

"Yes but that was when I was a kid." She was still smiling.

"Right, right." He cleared his throat. "Misoki, daughter of Jerlac, do you accept the duty to collect dew drops from the Murr trees to restore the power of our crystal, which protects our small but peaceful town?"

The blue-haired girl straightened up in a proud manner. "Yes."

The elder smiled. "Then I bestow upon you the crystal chalice. With this, you can carry the drops. It is now your job to fill it up and bring it back to get the crystal's full protection once again." He gestured to his wife, who was holding a white object.

Misoki took the chalice from her and examined it. She wondered how this thing could hold any type of liquid. Though there was a sphere shape on top, it looked to be broken in a swirled fission, as if the wind had eroded the smooth, white metal. Continuing from the part what Misoki assumed was the bowl was a single but strong strand going up one side, making the sphere shape complete. At the top end of the strand was a shard of the main crystal to protect the travelers from the miasma outside.

"Also," the elder continued, "I'd like you to meet your new companion."

He pointed to the crowd that formed some time ago. At first Misoki didn't notice anything, but then a Yuke stepped out. The triangular shaped helm made it hard to determine if it was a male or female, but with the grails that were shaped into cones on the breast area, Misoki assumed it was a girl. Her two little feathered wings helped with that since male Yukes have bat-like wings.

"This," the elder motioned to the Yuke, "is Clarissa, the merchant's daughter. She will be traveling with you. I have a feeling she will be a lot of help. You know, it's her first year too. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Why dint you go introduce yourself?" He patted Misoki on the shoulder and left.

Misoki walked up to Clarissa and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Misoki." The Yuke slowly bowed her but never even lifted a finger to shake back. The atmosphere became awkward as Misoki put her hand back to her side. "So… the merchant's daughter, huh? I… I didn't know he had a daughter." Of course, the merchant didn't really live here. He moves around a lot, only staying here for a couple of years at a time.

After the awkward silence, Misoki suggested that they pack up. Not surprisingly, the Yuke just nodded, not saying a word.

The cart was waiting at the entrance with a crowd of people surrounding it. Probably half the town was here, which made Misoki very happy. Everyone said their goodbyes and hugged her. Clarissa, on the other hand, stayed away from the group to be with her own family.

After one last hug from her little brother, Misoki's mother gave her goodbye hug then said after releasing her daughter, "You be careful, sweetheart. I don't want you doing anything reckless."

"Don't worry, Mother," Misoki smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, not even where Dad went."

The older woman ruffled the younger one's hair. "I know, I know." Then she spotted the two weapons. "That isn't all, the weapons you are carrying, are you?"

Misoki laughed. "This is an old family heirloom and the dagger was made by your own son, **your own son**, and all you can see is that I'm not carrying enough weapons?" She smiled and laughed but was cut off by the look her mother gave that said it was no laughing matter. Now the 16-year-old chuckled. "Again, don't worry." She pulled out a small throwing dagger from her left boot. "I have another one in my right one. I keep them hidden just in case I'm captured and they take all my weapons. Hopefully they won't see my hidden ones."

It was the mother's turn to laugh. "As devious as always." She threw her arm around Misoki as both ladies continued to laugh.

After all the packages were in the cart, Misoki and Clarissa waved one last goodbye and Misoki snapped the reins of the blue, elephant-like creature the town named Bison that pulled the cart. Then, they were off.

* * *

><p>Some ways away, Misoki looked back at the town. She wondered how her family was going to hold up. Not long ago, her little brother got a fever. He has gotten better since then, but he still coughed every so often. She worried for him and her mother for when she has to take care of him when his health declines again. She was also worried for the hardworking people, especially her older brother. The town wasn't doing financially well, so the shops and the family likewise weren't doing well.<p>

Misoki shook her head vigorously. _I can't think about that, _she thought._ They will be fine as long as I bring back the dew drops. So, my main focus is collecting them._

"Hail, fellow caravaners!" A voice broke Misoki's train of thought. She fallowed the voice and found a group of Lilties covered with armor from head to toe under the shade of a tree.

Misoki stopped the cart and smiled at the one who spoke. "Hey." Clarissa poked her head out of the cart to see what was going on but then she immediately went back in when she saw the Lilties.

The leader of the little armored people laughed heartily. "What are you shy or something? Come here and rest with us! You must have traveled a long way."

"No," Misoki said, "we just started, actually."

"Just started? By gods! You must be the caravan from Tipa then?"

"That's right."

"Well I'll be. I heard that they were sending out only newbies this year. So I assume this is your first time?"

"Yes."

"Well hello there." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sol Racht. We are the caravan from Alfitaria." Misoki got off the cart and shook the Liltie's hand. "Great place, Alfitaria. You should visit it when you get the chance. What about you? How's Tipa?"

"Misoki. Tipa's doing well, for a small town, I guess. Me and my companion, Clarissa, were the only volunteers old enough to go and unfortunately, we are, in fact, first years."

Sol Racht rubbed his chin in thought. "Well that's no good." He then turned and called out, "Stiltzkin!"

A small, chubby moogle with a yellow bandanna and apron came out of the crowd of Lilties. "Yes, Sir?"

"This is the caravan from Tipa. They aren't really experienced adventurers, so I was wondering if you could help them."

"Oh," Stiltzkin waddled up to the Selkie. "So they are fresh meat for the world, eh?"

Sol Racht chuckled at the moogle's statement then turned to Tipa's caravan. "Stiltzkin knows a lot about the world, more than anyone I know of. Heck, even I go to him for advice every so often."

"Oh, I just get around," Stiltzkin blushed.

"So what do you say? He should be of great help."

Misoki smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Ok, so here is the first chapter! yay! haha XD<p>

Well then, I decided to actually write this story up and get it posted. I felt as if the first Crystal Chronicles didn't exactly fit my standards. Don't get me wrong, it was a really fun game and I love to play it, but it didn't have good character development. So, I came up with this. The Crystal Chronicles story with character development... with some other changes... probably haha XD.

So then, what do you think? I'm working on the second chapter right now so yeah. ^_^ Push that wittle lonely button and review please! ^_^


End file.
